


Coronado

by Minuete



Series: His and Her Angst [20]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e15 Arcadia, F/M, Not A Fix-It, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Scully visits Coronado State Beach after the undercover case.





	Coronado

She stares into the Pacific Ocean focusing in on the sound of crashing waves against the rocks, taking in the saltwater mist kissing her face, feeling the sand between her toes as it slowly deteriorates under her with each ebb and flow.  She stands still, inhaling and exhaling deeply as she closes her eyes willing herself to feel the warmth of the afternoon sun.  How soothing, she thought, how calming.  She finds solace from the lull of the ocean, like how Mulder finds his comfort in the twinkling stars.   She gets a sudden urge to want to commune with the ocean. To get swallowed up in its swell as she counts how long it takes for her to hear another crash of waves.  Maybe this is what she needs to do, to wash herself away, to feel renewed again.  Reborn.  She lifts her left foot, about to take a step closer to the ocean—

“Scully!” 

 _Oh_ _._ _Her tether_ , she thinks as she opens her eyes suddenly, blinking several times before squinting from the ocean glare.  She gets no respite.  The Arcadia case exhausted her reserves.  She’s been running on fumes since El Rico Airforce Base.  She wonders how she manages to function and perform her job duties given her current state.  She sways a little and sighs as she turns around to watch Mulder approaching her in his sneakers.  She makes no effort to meet him halfway as she looks down to stare at her sand-covered toes.

“Hey,” Mulder says when he reaches her.  

“How did you know I was here?” 

A shrug from Mulder, “You mentioned wanting to visit Coronado State Beach to avoid the crowds.”

His response surprises her. Lately, she didn’t think he paid any attention to what she’d said. Her flight back to DC isn’t until tomorrow afternoon.  She wants to have some time alone, wants some space after playing nice in Arcadia. 

“And besides,” he continues,”I just wanted to make sure you’re returning with me.  Wouldn’t want you to play hooky so soon after we got the X-Files back.” She detects his hesitance with his attempt to inject levity.

She doesn’t answer as she turns back to gaze at the ocean again. She shifts her weight away from Mulder when she sees him reach for her hand from her periphery. His fingertips brush against her knuckles before he laces them between her fingers and gives a slight squeeze.  She doesn’t reciprocate the gesture; instead, she withdraws her hand to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. She purses her lips, sighs, then turns to head back to her rental car.

“Scully,” Mulder raises his voice to be heard over the crashing waves when she stoops down to pick up her sandals several paces away, “I need you onboard…”

She looks over her shoulder slightly shaking, raising her patented arched eyebrow at him.  She thought her pent-up rage settled down to a controlled simmer that helped her maintain the civil professionalism needed in the office.  Funny how he only needs her onboard with his ideas, his quest when it suits him.  Never mind that his search for answers is hers as well.  She huffs as she stands up and slips on her sandals.

“Scully! Where are you going?” He asks slightly confused as he starts to follow her.

“Somewhere less crowded,” she answers.

“But we’re the only two people here,” he replies.  She sees the moment when her statement strikes him.  Mulder stops in his tracks.

“I’ll see you in the office on Monday, Mulder,” she says coolly and walks off the beach. 


End file.
